Meet My Dad
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to Almost Married. Jason secretly calls Clark up to tell him of Alice and Blurr's botched try at an elope. Clark decides that his needs to meet his daughter's "fiance."


I own nothin but Alice and Shortfuse.

This is only a character crossover, which is obviously Clark.

I also decided to do Blurr's speech with hyphens because it takes time to read it when all the words are jumbled together.

* * *

In the city of Metropolis, a dark-haired man in his apartment is watching the news, feeling a vague irony about the fact he is a reporter. Well, that's his cover anyway.

His telephone rings and he is answering it in a second as he used his super speed to get to the phone. "Hello?"

"Dad?" A slightly scratchy male voice asked.

"Who else would it be, Jason?" The dark-haired man joked.

There was a weak chuckle from the other line. "That's real funny dad." The voice got a nervous edge. "Um, Alice-tried-to-elope-with-her-fiance-in-Vegas-and-just-thought-you-should-know-since-your-our-dad-and-all-bye!" The phone then went dead.

Blues eyes blinked in confusion at the too fast tone, but he had heard it all perfectly clear. The only thing he was still trying to wrap his head around were the words _Alice_ and _Elope._ Naturally though, fatherly instincts kicked in and the Man of Steel decided that he should meet this _fiancé._Alice watched in sadistic glee as Jason's face became more and more fearful as he stared at the ringing cell phone in his hand. She had no idea that he had called their dad, and he wanted it to stay that way. Though she did think their dad was gonna berate him for being in constant trouble with people. A sneer played across her lips. "Aren't you gonna answer it?"

* * *

Jason gave her a withering glare and answered his phone. "Hi dad, what you calling 'bout?" There was a pause and a look of relief washed over his face. "Really?" he smirked and handed the phone to Alice. "Turns out it's for you."

Alice gulped. "Dad?" she suddenly got a fearful look. "Er, yes." she winced. "Well, I'm dead serious about it." she paused for a whole minute before letting out a sigh. "Alright." she hung up the phone and gave it back to Jason.

"What did dad want?" he asked.

"He wanted to know if I really tried to elope with Blurr." Alice said.

Jason tried not to look suspicious. "What did you say?"

"That I did."

"How did he take it?"

"Not good. But he did say that since I'm serious about his that he's gonna come here to meet Blurr for the standard, 'meet the parent' thing." Alice explained.

"I feel almost sorry for the 'Bot." Jason said looking sorrowful but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So how long do you think he's got to live?"

Alice glared at her brother. "Dad's gonna be here later today. But right now I gotta go break the news to my fiancé." she teleported to a door and knocked loudly on it.

It opened and a blue mech looked around before looking down. "Chrysalis! (1)" he said in a fast voice. "Did-you-need-anything?"

Alice stepped onto the hand that was offered and was raised to optic level. "Yes, dear. I need you to be brave." she said gravely.

The mech raised an optic ridge. "Why? Is-something-wrong?"

"In a manner of speaking; yes. My father is coming since somehow he found out that we tried to elope, and now he wants to talk to you, Blurr." Alice said in her oddly grave voice.

Blurr's optics paled and he stood completely stock still for the first time in a long time. The thought of meeting her also alien sire bringing a dose of fear to his spark. "When?"

"Later today." Alice said.

"...I'm-going-to-die-aren't-I?" Blurr asked bluntly.

Alice patted the nearest finger. "I'm sure he just wants to see if you are right for me to marry."

"This-isn't-going-to-be-easy-is-it?"

"Probably not."

* * *

The arrival of their father was so normal that neither Alice nor Jason really had any if anything was wrong. But it all came back to them when the door bell rang.

Alice gulped as she opened the door. "Hi daddy." she greeted and hugged the dark-haired man.

"Hi Ally." The man said hugging her back.

Jason came into the hall and grinned. Nervous as he may be. "Hi dad!"

"Jason, you keeping your grades up?" Clark asked.

"Yep." Jason replied.

"Keeping out of trouble?" Clark persisted.

"None so dangerous as to expose our secret." Jason grinned.

Clark let out an exasperated sigh. "Can you at least try to not sound so happy about it?"

"He could try, but it's not gonna stick." Alice sneered. Jason glared back.

"Which brings me to the reason I'm here." Clark looked down at Alice. "So where's your...fiancé?" his face twisted up into a sour expression at the word.

Alice sighed. "He's at his...home. But before you meet him, there are some things about him that you need to know."

"Does he know our secret?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Yes, but that not it." Alice said.

Clark raised a brow. "Then what is it?"

Alice didn't answer as she merely bit her lip and fidgeted in a rarely nervous gesture.

Jason though couldn't stand the delay, so he decided to get it out in the open. "For the love of...Dad, Alice is going to marry an Autobot."

"Jason!" Alice scolded while blushing.

"An...Autobot?" Clark asked dumbfounded. "One of those metal robotic aliens?" Alice nodded. "Aren't they really tall?"

"He's got a holoform."

"...holoform?"

"It's like a hologram, only made real." Jason supplied helpfully.

"I see." Alice began to shrink back at the look Clark had on his face before he sighed. "I can't really base my own opinion on this matter because I'm also an alien."

"So he gets a chance?" Alice asked.

"He gets a chance." Clark then shrugged. "After all, it's not like you're gonna be marrying one of those Decepticons.

Alice grinned. "How would you feel if they were friends?"

Clark gave her a strange look and Jason glared at her heatedly. Clark shook his head deciding it was better not to ask. "So, how do we get to their base?"

Alice and Jason exchanged looks. "Well, there's something else you gotta know."

* * *

Clark stared at the two cars in the garage. A red Lamborghini, and an orange and white Miata. Then he looked back at his children. "So, these are your guardians?"

Jason nodded. "The red Lambo is Sideswipe, he's my guardian."

"And the Miata is Shortfuse, she's my guardian." Alice said proudly.

"So you're really Superman?" Sideswipe asked in awe. He'd heard about this person from the news and how the other 'Bots would talk about how he was an alien from a destroyed planet. To actually meet the man in person was something else though.

Clark smiled in a humbled way. "Yes, I am."

Jason got into the Lambo and Clark followed, Alice getting into the Miata.

Sideswipe opened a Comm. :It's really Superman!:

:Why are you so excited? He's just a normal-er, alien guy.: Shortfuse said.

:That's just it! He's an alien too! One of the only two fully alien ones left, as Jason told me.: Sideswipe exclaimed.

:And who's the other one?: Shortfuse asked.

:Jason and Alice's second cousin he said.: Sideswipe replied.

:Okay.: Shortfuse was officially weirded out by Sideswipe's sudden obssesion with the other aliens. :I'll get in touch with the Ark, try and contain your excitement.: The last part was said with thick sarcasm.

In the Miata's driver seat, Alice was still uncharacteristically jittery. "I hope Blurr's ready."

"Well, look at it this way. So far so good." Shorfuse said.

"Lets hope it stays that way." Alice muttered.

* * *

Blurr was more agitated than normal, he'd been that way ever since Alice had tols him the fact that her father wanted to speak to him. He'd felt his uneasiness lift somewhat when Alice stepped out of her Miata guardian, but it didn't last long, because Sideswipe pulled up next. Jason, and a man who looked very much like Jason, got out.

"Um-you-must-be-Mr. Kent." Blurr said.

He winced slightly when the man flinched like, like everyone else had when they heard his voice for the very first time. "And you must be my daughter's fiance."

"Yes-that's-right. I'm-Blurr." he said.

Mr. Kent blinked. "How oddly appropriate." he mumbled. "And you may call me Clark."

_'First-name-basis,-good-start.'_ Blurr thought. "Alice-told-me-that-you-wanted-to-talk-to-me?"

Clark nodded, looking serious. "You and Alice want to get married, right?"

Blurr stole a glance at Alice and smiled. "Yes."

"Now I understand that your kind out live humans by a very long time, am I right?" Clark asked.

It was a trick question. Blurr knew as well as Clark that Alice or Jason were human, only partly. "Yes.-but-I-want-to-be-with-her. She-gets-me-where-asanyone-else-whould-just-call-me-annoying-and-tell-me-to-get-lost. And-I'm-not-giving-her-up!"

Alice blushed at the velemhent declaration, but inwardly sweat at the foolishness of saying it to her _father_ of all people.

Clark raised at brow at the 'Bots boldness. He could tell right off the bat that the mech was scared stiff of him, but he was handling himself very well. He decided to bring the conversation to close with a question he had asked himself many times. "Would die to protect her?"

Blurr met the man's somewhat dark gaze as evenly as he could. "Yes."

Clark stare for a moment longer, he could see no hesistation. He felt his mouth twitch up into a smile. "Then I don't see why you two can't get married."

The mechs frame visible relaxed from the tension. "Thank-you." he said in a rather soft voice as he picked Alice up and held her against his face plate, her hands hugging him as best as she could.

Jason walked over to Clark as the couple left. "Do you really agree with this?"

Clark nodded. "She's obviously happy with him, and all I want is for you kids to be happy."

"Does this mean I cam get a car of my own?" Jason asked.

"Hey!" Sideswipe yelled. "What am I? Scrap metal?"

Jason laughed. "Just kidding Sides', you know you're the only car for me."

Clark stared at them both in disbelief before leaning toward Shortfuse. "Are those to always like this?"

Shortfuse snorted. "No. Sometimes there worse."

"HEY!"

"...see what I mean?"

* * *

1: Alice's real name is Chris Alice. When Blurr says her name in his really fast voice, it comes out Chrysalis.

I ended this on a humorous note to get out of the serious mood that was left behind from Blurr and Clark's talk.


End file.
